x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Salvadore
Angel Salvadore was an enemy of the X-Men. Biography Rescue Angel is fourteen years old when her mutant nature first manifests, and she is driven out of her home by her abusive step-father. The following morning, she awakes and discovers that a cocoon has formed; she emerges after sprouting a pair of wings. She is captured by U-Men, humans who seek to harvest mutant body parts to graft onto themselves. Wolverine rescues her from a mobile operating theatre by the side of the road. He kills all the U-Men and escorts her back to the school. They stop for a bite to eat, which is a mistake as the diner owner has gone insane from previous dealings with his mutant family. They are attacked when the owner sees Angel digesting her food in the manner of flies. Xavier Institute At first Angel doesn't fit in well, especially with Emma Frost. However, Emma took Angel's attitude to be a challenge, instead opting to take Angel her under wing as a mentor and mold Angel into a sophisticated young woman. She later helps the X-Men fight the menace of Cassandra Nova by working with the Stepford Cuckoos and stealing needed DNA samples. After accepting a bet to kiss Beak, her classmate in the Xavier Institute's "Special Class," Angel grew close to him, and they began to see each other romantically. Angel, Beak and the other Special Class students would be part of another confrontation with the U-Men, deep in the woods on the Xavier Mansion grounds. Angel is the only one to see Xorn brutally murder the U-Men. He convinces her to keep it their secret. Emma and Angel's relationship deepens, after Emma and the Stepford Cuckoos come to differences. During a shopping spree, Angel tries to tell a distracted Emma that she is pregnant. Angel and Beak's efforts would be recognized in a prize giving ceremony later held by the Institute. The two, not realizing they had any chance of winning, sneaked outside, where Angel reveals to Beak she is pregnant, fearing that Emma will have them expelled. Due to her fly morphology, her pregnancy rate was accelerated and she later laid insect-like eggs in Wolverine's old shack. The fear of their children being discovered and destroyed and their possible expulsion later made Angel a suspect in the "murder" of Emma Frost, who was found shattered in her diamond form by a diamond bullet. She was later cleared of those suspicions when Emma was revived and named Esme as her true killer. In actuality, Esme had taken telepathic control of Angel. Despite what the pair had come to believe, the X-Men welcome the children, who come to look mostly human but with some of Angel's fly characteristics (such as insect-like wings) or Beak's chicken morphology (such as feathers or a beak). Xorn's Brotherhood Shortly afterwards, Xorn, instructor of the Special Class, reveals himself to be the mutant terrorist Magneto. He has been responsible for corrupting Esme and he had been teaching the class pro-Magneto propaganda under the guise of Xorn all along. Angel is convinced to serve as a member of his latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The school is demolished and conquered. Manhattan itself is taken over by Magneto. Beak and her children come along as part of the Brotherhood. Beak rebels early on, not wanting to see captured humans killed. Beak is seemingly killed himself for his efforts, dropped from a levitating car. He survives and joins with the X-Men. Angel herself feels the need to rebel when Magneto threatens her classmate Martha. Beak leads the X-Men back to Magneto's stronghold, using the key nobody had bothered to take from him before he was attacked. Magneto/Xorn is swiftly defeated and decapitated by Wolverine. Left On Her Own Later, Beak was made an X-Man and Angel and their children lived in a home on the Xavier property. Beak was then unhinged from time and joined the Exiles, ostensibly to prepare him for a future event during which several worlds will be threatened. As a result of this displacement, he was for a time unable to interact with beings from his home timeline, and Angel and their family believed him to have run away. Only by serving with the Exiles could he win them back. Depowered/New Warriors As a result of the House of M event, Angel, her husband Beak (who got back to his home reality thanks to the Exiles), and their children (except Tito) have lost their powers and unusual appearance, and are now finally able to live happily together again. Angel later resurfaced, along with her lover Beak, as a member of the newest incarnation of the New Warriors. Now going by the name Tempest, she has gained fire, ice and wind/flight powers given to her through technological means by Night Thrasher. Her relationship with Barnell is noticeably more complacent than it has been in the past. Together, the two have an apartment and still are in custody of their six children. Powers and Abilities Powers As Tempest: When she later became a member of the New Warriors, she gained technologically based fire, ice, and flight powers from the new costume given to her. Former Powers: Formerly, she had a partially insectoid anatomy along the lines of the housefly that gave her corrosive spit and insectoid wings that allowed her to fly. To give birth, she laid eggs with a short gestation period. Paraphernalia Equipment Uses technology to give her the ability to generate heat and cold, the full extent of which is unknown. Category:Characters Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive Category:Flight